A Day In The Awesome Life of Rainbow Dash
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: How much more awesome can she get?


**I was sooooo bored, it was 6:30 AM, don't judge me.**

**A Day In The Awesome Life Of Rainbow Dash**

One day, it was a beautiful morning. Well, except for the clouds. There was a streak of light. It was Rainbow Dash! (She's so awesome!) Anyway, she was just hitting the clouds over and over again, like they were alien death rays or something. In her defense, they probably were, meaning she just saved Equestria! Again!

Anyway, she walked down the street because she's awesome. Everypony was walking around her, not noticing how the Pegasus had just saved their lives, which is okay, because Rainbow Dash is too awesome for thanks.

"HEY RAINBOW!" A voice shouted out. Turning around, Rainbow Dash, being the awesome Pegasus she is, saw somepony, and OH MY GOSH IT'S SCOOTALOO!

"Hi there, Scootaloo!" Rainbow called out. She was so awesome, that she was teaching Scootaloo how to be awesome too.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo replied. She didn't pay attention to her awesome class, because she tripped on a banana and fell of the edge of the bridge and broke a wing in free fall, which should be impossible, but maybe physics don't work around a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cloud on her butt. She's that awesome!

So Rainbow walks away, because she knows Scootaloo will be okay, even with a broken wing, because it's not like she could fly or anything. Everypony is still walking, and still not thanking her, but that's okay, because she's still awesome!

"Rainbow! I need you to do something for me!" a voice called out once again. Rainbow looked over, hitting a wall because she didn't see it, but it only dented her awesomeness. It's Twilight, who's not really awesome, but that's okay, she might learn in her books.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Dash, I need you to do something. Take this book, bury it in a dry riverbed, and make it rain so that the river fills up." Rainbow's friend said.

"Um, sure Twilight, but why do you want me to destroy your book?"

"Because I don't like it, just go." Twilight shut the door in Rainbow Dash's face, probably because she really didn't like that book. But that's okay, because Rainbow probably wouldn't like a book with a big symbol that she somehow knew stood for Dark Unicorn Magic either. She's that awesome!

So she buried the book in the riverbed and flooded it with water, because she's, like, an awesome friend or something. Anyway, the book was evaporated in a bolt of lightning when the water hit it, so Rainbow Dash felt accomplished or something.

On the way to lunch, she met Applejack, who's almost as awesome as Rainbow Dash!

"Hi Applejack!" Rainbow says.

"My name's not Applejack, it's Terrence." Applejack said in a kind of angry voice.

"Whatever you say, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash smiled, which annoyed Applejack for some reason. It's not like Rainbow Dash was getting her name wrong. So she walked away, because she's awesome, and she found the place she wanted to eat lunch at.

I guess somepony else had the same idea, because there were stallions who were shooting magic at everyone. Rainbow decided to help, because she's so awesome to everyone!

Apparently she killed someone by throwing a bottle of ketchup at him, so they took her and put her in jail, which kinda' sucked, but she's so awesome that it didn't matter!

"Rainbow Dash! Come on out, silly filly!" Said somepony, and oh my gosh it's Rainbow Dash's best friend, Pinkie Pie!

"Hey Pinkie!" Rainbow said to her awesome friend. They bounced out of jail, but I suppose Pinkie forgot to pay the bail, and the security guard who eats, like, 40 donuts a day, called a bunch of people in to help him out of his chair. The ponies saw Pinkie and Rainbow, and assumed they were breaking out, so they went back in the cell, but Rainbow Dash was so awesome that it didn't matter!

Unfortunately, they had to survive on rats and Pinkie's hair, which tasted like Cotton Candy. Twilight came to get them, but they were dead, so she went back to her tree house. Rainbow Dash, though, because she's so awesome, came back from the dead, but apparently that included being a zombie, which is still awesome.

She bit a few ponies, who bit some more ponies, and they kept biting ponies until Equestria was completely overthrown by zombies, who made Rainbow Dash their queen. And now she is the awesome Queen of the Zombies.

The End.

"So what'd you think?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight. The unicorn sighed.

"You expect me to publish this?" Rainbow nodded enthusiastically.

"It's about me and my awesomeness!" Twilight got up and began trotting around the Pegasus.

"The book is in poorly written form, the grammar is terrible, it often has run on sentences, which only foals use. It's unrealistic and everyone isn't true to their real selves. And you use the word 'awesome' every couple sentences."

"But I'm that awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed. Twilight walked out of the room and shut the light off, ending the conversation.

**One of the funniest freaking things I have written in a long time.**


End file.
